lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Korcani Wilds
The Korcani Wilds is a small Kingdom ruled by Flemeth and her "daughters". The Kingdom stretches miles, but inside the only structure is the tower of Flemeth , and to enter is to await the moment you become doomed. Situated in eastern Croatia the Kingdom is far enough into the wildlands of the Visigoths that it is protected from all outside sources of agression. Geography The Korcani Wilds are situated in the vast expanses of the eastern lands of the Visigoths. The Korcari Wilds are a cold southern expanse of forests whose extent is not truly known. The Chasind Wilders, who live within, say that a wasteland of snow and ice waits further to the south, filled only with desolate tundra and nomadic barbarians, but the northerners believe little of what the Chasind tell them. These forests are home to Flemeth, the legendary "Witch of the Wilds," and her daughters. Local legends state that the perpetual mist surrounding the Wilds is not natural, but rather the result of a curse. Long ago, when werewolves terrorized the country, a great arl ventured into the Wilds killing every wolf he could find, as well as any member of the Chasind Wilder folk. A chasind mother grew enraged at the slaughter upon finding her sons dead at the soldier's blades and used a blade that stabbed one of her sons and stabbed it into her own heart. A great mist seeped forth from his mortal wound surrounding the entire Wilds. It was so dense that the arl and his soldiers were lost inside forever. History Early History Present Day Goverment See Also : Flemeth The internal goverment is not known but one could assume that Flemeth rules as queen, and has her "daughters" as a sort of secondary command structure. Daughters of Flemeth Over the centuries of her life Flemeth has brought back to her KIngdom many "daughters", each daughter spends a time training with Flemeth, and then they are sent out into the Korcani Wilds to do whatever Flemeth tasks them with. Many of the "daughters are sent out into Europe and below shall be listed some of the known "daughters" of Flemeth throughout Europe. Morrigan Main Article : Morrigan Morrigan is a daughter that was taken from her home in Forks when she was just a young girl following her suicide due to the actions of the Man of Fear. Malflovia Main Article : Malflovia Malfovia is a daughter that was taken from her home in Berlin when she was a young women following her death to crowds of angry residents who had been incited to kill by the Shadow Man. Martisian Main Article : Martisian Martisian is a daughter that was taken from her home in Alcase following her suicide caused by the actions of the Dark Man. Martisian.png|Martisian Morrigan Daughter of Flemeth.jpg|Morrigan Malflovia Daughter of Flemeth.jpg|Malflovia The Dark Men The Dark Men are the most loyal servents of Flemeth and her Kingdom, and in this way they are completely devoid of emotion. In much the way as the Nazgul these men work for her direct commands, and for centuries she has used them to gather the "daughters" to her. There could be any number of Dark Men but their are three that have been seen regularly enought to known them. Dark Man.jpg|The Dark Man Dark Man 3.jpg|The Fear Man The Shadow Man.jpg|The Shadow Man There names are what they were called by the "daughter" that was affected by them. The Dark Man Main Article : The Dark Man Shadow Main Article : The Shadow Man Fear Main Article : The Fear Man Demographics Once a very fertile, and prosperous forest, the forest is now only home to one small town of 2000 people, and to live here is to listen to the words of Flemeth unconditionally. The region is nearly completely Visigoth with only the "daughters" being of different ethnic group. For whatever reason the daughters are taken from specific areas and returned to the Korcani Wilds. Category:Kingdoms Category:Forest Category:Korcani Wilds Category:Visigoths